


A Vampire in Time

by 100criatividade (raysr)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama, Emotional Roller Coaster, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Monologue, My First Fanfic, No Dialogue, No Heros, No Romance, No Villains, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Suicide thoughts, Time Shenanigans, but no suicide attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysr/pseuds/100criatividade
Summary: What would you do if, suddenly, a woman in a white coat appears and says that she accidentally stopped time, it'll take her 2 months to fix it, but somehow you're not frozen in time and can still interact with objects you touch?Would you use this "extra time" to enjoy yourself? Would you read, play games, watch movies, etc.? Would you help the cientist to fix it faster?This was the dilema of the main character. Read what happened with her, what she decided to do and how she tried to get out of this issueO que você faria se de repente aparecesse uma mulher de jaleco e ela dissesse que acidentalmente parou o tempo, vai demorar 2 meses para consertar, mas que você de algum jeito não ficou congelado e consegue interagir com os objetos quando você toca?Usaria esse "tempo extra" para proveito próprio? Ficaria assistindo, jogando, lendo, etc? Ajudaria a cientista a consertar mais rápido?Esse foi o dilema encontrado pela personagem dessa história. Leia o que aconteceu, o que ela resolveu fazer e como ela tentou sair da situação.





	A Vampire in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Tive essa ideia a partir da postagem do Writing Prompts, no tumblr:  
> https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/629794742679535617/youre-walking-to-work-then-suddenly-a-person-in
> 
> É a primeira vez que escrevo alguma coisa em formato de prosa e que levo a sério, então, provavelmente não vai ser a melhor fic q vc já viu. Tentei dar o meu melhor, mas já é 02:07 e não estou a fim de revisar de novo e verificar se tem algum erro.
> 
> Como as tags disseram é um drama, bem introspectivo. Os únicos diálogos são os próprios pensamentos da personagem, não tem nenhuma jornada do herói, não tem vilão, etc. Ela foi feita para ser assim  
> Você tem que estar com a mente aberta e aceitar as coisas ai de cima pra curtir essa fic
> 
> Talvez ela seja pesada para algumas pessoas porque remete a temas de SUICÍDIO. Não acontece suicídio, mas por ser basicamente a narração dos pensamentos da personagem, talvez seja forte para algumas pessoas. Se vc acha q vc não vai aguentar ler isso, então NÃO LEIA
> 
> Se vc leu até aqui e decidiu continuar bom proveito
> 
> Ps: eu tbm vou postei essa fic na minha conta do Spirit Fanfics (um site em pt)

Eu estava a caminho do meu trabalho esperando o farol de pedestres abrir. Olhei no meu relógio. Era ainda 7:39, chegaria a tempo sem problemas, com uns 10 minutos de antecedência. De repente, uma mulher com um jaleco branco apareceu e disse:

\- Huh... Então... Eu acidentalmente parei o tempo permanentemente e vai demorar 2 meses para eu consertar. Mas de algum jeito você não ficou congelada no tempo. Mas, olhe, qualquer objeto que você tocar ainda deve funcionar, então, boa sorte e se divirta! – Sua fala foi rápida, atropelando as palavras, e insegura, como se estivesse tentando convencer mais a si mesma do que a mim.

Por alguns minutos fiquei parada, sem palavras, tentando processar o que escutara. Uma sequência de microexpressões passou pelo meu rosto enquanto olhava o mundo congelado ao redor: confusão, descrença, medo incerteza, resignação, e, por fim, felicidade. Eu não precisaria mais trabalhar. Por dois meses não teria que escutar a voz desdenhosa do meu chefe, estar constantemente calculando e estimando o dinheiro da minha conta, jogar conversa fora com pessoas fúteis ou interagir com pessoas. Finalmente meus medos e inseguranças sumiriam, não precisaria constantemente pisar em ovos ao interagir com alguém (construindo e refletindo o que falar previamente; retomando e questionando conversas passadas; criticando se deveria ou não ter dito aquilo, se deveria ou não ter falado ou feito algo diferente, etc., etc. etc.). Como seria bom não ter que atender um telefone ou ouvir a campainha de um visitante inesperado e se desesperar. Não haveria barulho de buzinas, cachorros latindo e de motos em velocidades não permitidas pela via. Não haveria mais fumaça de caminhões e odores fétidos de urina e esgoto pelas ruas. Eu estava livre, livre da sociedade. Por dois meses. Por apenas dois meses.

Não, eu queria isso permanentemente, não poderia voltar à realidade. Depois de dois meses vivendo no paraíso, ao voltar, estaria desacostumada, minha vida seria um inferno. Precisava falar com a mulher, tentar impedi-la de algum jeito, ou a convencer que o tempo parado não era tão ruim assim. Percebi, também, que eu não a respondera após ela me explicar o que ocorreu, nem um simples “ok” ou um balançar de cabeça. Reemergi de meus pensamentos para me dirigir a ela, porém, ela não estava mais à minha frente. Não estava em lugar algum.

\- Eu divaguei tão profundamente a ponto de não perceber ela saindo? E por tanto tempo assim a ponto de ela conseguir sumir do meu campo de visão? - Pensei comigo mesma em voz alta. Outra vantagem que me passou pela cabeça nesse instante foi de poder falar comigo mesma em voz alta livremente (ninguém mais poderia me pegar fazendo isso, não sentiria mais vergonha). Percebi que estava novamente começando a divagar e me desviando dos problemas em questão. Precisava encontrar a mulher, onde quer que ela estivesse.  


Tentei raciocinar para onde ela poderia ter ido. Eu estava em uma esquina de um cruzamento das avenidas Santos Dumontanha e Prof. Dr. Carlos Chapas, prestes a atravessar quando a moça aparecera subitamente à minha frente e dissera aquilo. Ela me surpreendera, então, significava que ela não viera da rua à frente. Provavelmente também não veio de trás, pois teria visto ela passando por mim, ou ela teria chamado a minha atenção e feito eu virar na direção dela. Protanto, só me restava duas alternativas: seguir a calçada do meu lado direito na Av. Santos Dumontanha ou atravessar a Av. Prof. Dr. Carlos Chapas à minha esquerda. A rota esquerda tinha vários problemas, antes de atravessar, ela poderia ter vindo de qualquer uma das três direções (a esquerda na Av. Santos Dumantanha; seguido à frente na Av. Prof. Dr. Carlos Chapas ou, seguido atrás nessa mesma avenida). Além disso, esta última avenida estava cheia de estabelecimentos abertos (como lojas, restaurantes e bancos), dos quais ela poderia ter vindo, também. Ao me tocar disso, olhei a Av. Santos Dumontanha e percebi que ela também tinha estabelecimentos abertos. A rota da direita também não era apenas uma linha reta, então. Na verdade, ela provavelmente saiu de algum lugar, pois, se o experimento deu errado há pouco tempo, ela não teria tempo para andar muitos metros na rua até me encontrar.  


Minha mente seguiu por uma série de outras possibilidades e alternativas e, cada vez mais, minhas esperanças de encontrar a mulher diminuíam.  


\- Ela deveria ter vindo de um instituto de pesquisa. Não necessariamente, algum estabelecimento por aqui poderia ser só uma fachada. Ela precisaria ter me visto andando para perceber que eu não estava congelada, então foi antes de esperar o farol, mas, não me lembro de as coisas estarem congeladas enquanto andava. Não, ela poderia ter algum dispositivo ou alguma outra coisa que me detectasse, ou, então, ela só percebeu sei lá como. De que lado ela veio? Droga, não lembro, se lembrasse seria mais fácil, pelo menos eliminaria uma das rotas. Mas... e daí se ela veio de algum dos dois lados? Ela poderia estar seguindo para um lugar completamente diferente do qual saiu. Significa que além da esquerda e direita, ela poderia ter ido à minha frente ou atrás de mim, também. Agora eu tenho 4 rotas iniciais em vez de 2, sem contar em todos os lugares e estabelecimentos envolta. E quanto mais eu perco meu tempo aqui parada pensando, maior a distância entre nós e maior as possibilidades de caminhos diferentes. Ou seja, agora é impossível descobrir pra onde ela foi. Merda. Merda, merda, merda... Merda.  


Eu me resignei e desisti. Essa busca não resultaria em nada, apenas desperdiçaria meu tempo. Provavelmente nunca mais encontraria aquela mulher, logo, o que me restava era aproveitar os dois meses da melhor forma possível. Primeiramente, resolvi testar se os objetos realmente funcionariam. Entrei nas Casas Bacia, uma loja de eletrodomésticos. Todos ao redor estavam parados, funcionários congelados mostravam produtos para clientes congelados. As televisões, que normalmente mostram imagens coloridas e em movimento, agora estavam todas “pausadas”. A cena era ao mesmo tempo engraçada e assustadora. Não era natural. Não havia mais nenhum som em nenhum lugar. Apenas o fato de ser de manhã me acalmava um pouco. Se o mundo tivesse congelado à noite, seria muito mais tenebroso. Toquei uma das televisões e a imagem descongelou, começou a passar uma sequência de imagens de paisagens. Eu me perguntei como isso era possível.  


– Ao tocar na TV, eu a descongelo do tempo? Mas, para ela funcionar, ela precisa de energia, então, eu descongelo os cabos de energia elétrica também? Mas eu não estou tocando nos fios. Significa que tudo que estiver conectado à TV vai funcionar quando eu a tocar? Mas, se for assim, os fios estão conectados à tomada, que, por sua vez, está conectada aos cabos energia do estabelecimento, que estão conectados aos postes de energia da rua, e que, em algum momento, vão dar numa central de energia elétrica em algum lugar. Então tudo isso funciona só de eu encostar na TV? E mais, se os cabos de energia do estabelecimento voltam a funcionar, então, outros eletrodomésticos ligados neles deveriam funcionar também... E isso não está acontecendo. Não acho que seja esse o caso, seria mesmo muito estranho e improvável eu com um toque fazer funcionar todo o sistema de energia elétrica. Sei lá como funciona isso.  


Fui em direção àqueles computadores que os funcionários usam para entrar no sistema da loja. Ao tocar no mouse, não aconteceu nada. O teclado também não surtiu resultados. Porém, quando encostei meu pé na CPU ao mesmo tempo que movia o mouse, o cursor na tela se moveu. Logo, a teoria de dos fios estava mesmo errada, pois era preciso se conectar na parte principal do computador para que conseguisse mexer nos seus acessórios (como mouse e teclado). Contanto que estivesse conectada no CPU, o computador funcionava normalmente, inclusive a internet. Fiquei mexendo por um tempo, para ver se os sites funcionavam e vi alguns vídeos no MeTube. Por força de hábito, olhei no meu relógio e percebi que ainda era 7:39. Seria estranho me acostumar com isso.  


Contudo, um pensamento me veio à mente - Se o relógio está encostado em mim, ele deveria continuar funcionando, por que ele está parado? - Verifiquei o relógio do computador e, por mais que tivesse gastado, no mínimo, 15 minutos vendo vídeos no MeTube, o relógio do computador ainda marcava 7:39. Coloquei outro vídeo para rodar e vi os minutos do vídeo passando, mas, o relógio do computador continuava parado. Isso era tão estranho quanto a TV e o computador funcionarem sem energia de verdade. Me toquei que seria impossível, assim, marcar a passagem do tempo. O sol sempre estaria de pé. Até dois meses passarem, nunca seria mais noite. Além disso, nunca saberia quanto tempo faltava até o limite de dois meses acabar (se é que esse limite algum dia chegaria, já que o próprio tempo estava congelado).  


Resolvi deixar de lado esses pensamentos, voltar para casa e pensar no que faria agora. O “tempo” passou (não tenho ideia de quanto tempo, não sei se horas ou dias). Fiz uma série de experimentos em mim mesma e nas coisas ao redor. Era como se eu estivesse também congelada no tempo, mas, diferente das outras pessoas eu me movesse. Não ficava com fome; não precisava ir no banheiro; não suava; meu cabelo e minha pele, antes oleosos, agora não ficavam mais, não era mais necessário tomar banho; podia correr quilômetros sem me cansar; não tinha sono; e, provavelmente, também não estava mais envelhecendo. Eu me movia e pensava, mas meu corpo não agia mais como um corpo normal. Eu estava morta e viva ao mesmo tempo, como um vampiro, sem as desvantagens de queimar no sol e precisar beber sangue. Os controles remotos não funcionavam mais, a não ser que encostasse no objeto (como o CPU do computador nas Casas Bacia); meu celular não gastava bateria; e os carros funcionavam normalmente, porém, não gastavam combustível (assim como meu corpo não precisava de comida).  


Comecei a me sentir sozinha, queria rever minha família e meus amigos, conversar com eles. Um dia fui a casa dos meus pais, para matar a saudade. Entretanto, ver eles congelados foi extremamente desgastante emocionalmente. Eles estavam tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distantes. Minha mãe estava no quarto e meu pai, no escritório. Resolvi encostar em um dos dois (minha mãe primeiro) e ver se funcionaria. Com um pouco de hesitação, encostei em seu braço e ela imediatamente descongelou. Estava muito feliz. Funcionou. Eu poderia conversar com ela. Assim, expliquei a minha situação e como estava o mundo. Fazia tanto “tempo” que não ouvia a voz de alguém de verdade, estava com muitas saudades dela.  


Todavia, ela não aceitou bem a notícia. Não acreditou em mim, começou a me questionar. Fomos no banheiro. Sem deixar de segurar seu braço, eu peguei o secador para mostrar para ela. Quando eu ligava o objeto, ele funcionava, porém, ela não conseguiu ligá-lo sozinha. Depois disso, ela começou a se questionar e a me questionar. Tentou tirar seu braço da minha mão, dizendo que não aconteceria nada. Seu semblante demonstrava medo e desespero, o qual logo se transformou em raiva quando não quis soltá-la. Tentei de todas as formas segurá-la, até que ela, por fim, conseguiu se libertar. Com a força, perdi o equilíbrio e caí sentada no chão. Quando olhei para cima, vi minha mãe congelada permanentemente com uma expressão de pavor e raiva misturados. Não sei por quanto “tempo” eu chorei (o tempo não importava mais, nunca mais iria importar). Saí de lá e prometi nunca mais encostar em outra pessoa enquanto o tempo estivesse congelado.  


Mais “tempo” se passou, estava difícil de se lembrar das coisas em ordem cronológica. Tudo era sempre igual. Perdi a conta de quantas coisas fiz. Eu podia comer o que quiser sem engordar. Entretanto, ou eu comia comidas prontas do mercado ou eu as preparava eu mesma. Não existia mais delivery de pizza, hambúrguer do McRonaldo, cachorro quente da esquina e nem churrasquinho de gato. Também era muito complicado de fazer refeições (precisava sempre segurar a panela e o fogão para ambos funcionarem). Se queria esquentar a comida, tinha que segurar o micro-ondas. Se fosse fazer bolo ou pão, tinha que ficar do lado do forno encostada nele. Era muito trabalho para nada. Perdi o prazer de comer. Jogar vídeo game era um pé no saco, também. Precisava sempre encostar no console e na TV ao mesmo tempo com o pé, para poder ter as duas mãos livres no controle.  


O computador era mais fácil, pois o CPU ficava próximo ao meu pé. Provavelmente, li mais de 200 livros disponíveis na livraria (a única vantagem era que não precisava pagar) e mais de 300 fics pela internet. Assisti muitas séries, filmes, animes e desenhos. Finalmente consegui ver todos os vídeos da minha pasta de “Assistir mais tarde” do MeTube (essa pasta possuía exatamente 4398 vídeos, variando de 10 minutos a mais de 1 hora de duração). Calculando o “tempo” gasto apenas nos vídeos (considerando que todos tivessem 10 horas de duração) seriam 733 horas, aproximadamente, 30,5 dias (metade do tempo limite). Com todas as coisas que fiz, o limite de 2 meses já deveria ter passado. Contudo, o mundo ainda não voltara à normalidade e, por mais que procurasse, não conseguia encontrar a mulher do jaleco.  


Consumi tantas histórias que qualquer outra se tornava clichê. Nada mais me agradava. Tentei fazer coisas novas, como fazer malabarismo (não deu certo, sempre que jogava as bolas, elas congelavam) e tocar instrumentos musicais. No começo foi difícil. Porém, exatamente pelo nível de dificuldade ser alto, consegui me distrair e gastar um bom “tempo” aprendendo. Li bastante sobre teoria musical e primeiro aprendi o violão. Depois disso, passei para violino, flauta, teclado, gaita, saxofone e acordeão (outra vantagem do tempo parado era poder pegar os instrumentos das lojas sem pagar). Alguns instrumentos seriam impossíveis de trazer para minha casa, como piano (eu precisava do meu computador para aprender pela internet). Depois de tantos instrumentos aprendidos, outros eram fáceis de entender (era só transpor o que aprendi dos outros). Assim, até isso se tornou chato.  


“Agora”, tudo era inútil e entediante. Comecei a escrever meus pensamentos e o que eu fiz no “dia” para lembrar melhor. Eu tinha dificuldade de estabelecer quanto tempo era um “dia”. Após um “tempo”, me conformei de que tentar estabelecer uma passagem de tempo num mundo sem tempo era inútil.  


Ainda gostava muito de ouvir música. Algumas, por mais que as ouvisse várias e várias vezes seguidas, ainda conseguia ouvi-las novamente. A que eu mais escutava era uma música nacional dos anos 80, pois ela representava quase que fielmente o que estava vivenciando e sentindo naquele “momento”. A música se chamava Tédio da banda Maiô Cavadão. Quanto mais eu escutava essa música, mais o final dela me era atraente.  


– E se eu simplesmente me atirasse de um prédio? Meu corpo não envelhece, eu não tenho sono e nem fome e também não me canso. Meu corpo já está “parado”. Será que eu morreria? Se eu atirasse ou cortasse outras pessoas, elas provavelmente só sentiriam alguma coisa quando o tempo voltasse ao normal (se ele voltar ao normal). Mas e se eu encostar nelas? Elas ficam exatamente do mesmo jeito que eu quando encosto (meio vivas e meio mortas; paradas e não paradas). Eu poderia testar nelas primeiro? Não, eu não sou sádica e nem estou com tédio o suficiente para isso. Ainda tenho um pouco de ética. E eu não vou pular de um prédio sem saber o que aconteceria comigo. Pode ser que eu ainda continuasse “viva” com todos os ossos do meu corpo quebrados, esperando o tempo voltar ao normal para morrer de verdade.  


Entretanto, a ideia de ir no topo de um prédio continuou na minha cabeça. Havia alguns edifícios bem altos e a vista deveria ser linda. Lembrei do Edifício Italiano, um dos mais altos da cidade e com um restaurante bem chique no topo. Decidi visitá-lo. Ao chegar, nenhum dos elevadores estava no piso térreo. Assim, decidi subir os 46 andares pela escada, correndo (eu tinha “tempo”, eu não me cansava e seria um desafio diferente). Enquanto subia, ouvia e cantava a música do Maiô Cavadão, mudando alguns versos para deixar a letra exatamente igual à situação em que vivia:  


_“Sabe esses dias em que horas dizem nada  
E você nem troca o pijama, preferia estar na cama  
Um dia, a monotonia tomou conta de mim  
É o tédio, cortando os meus programas, esperando o meu fim_

_iSentado no meu quarto  
O tempo **[não]** voa  
Lá fora a vida **[não]** passa  
E eu aqui à toa  
Eu já tentei de tudo  
Mas não tenho remédio  
Pra livrar-me deste tédio_

_Vejo um programa que não me satisfaz  
Leio o jornal que é de ontem, pois pra mim tanto faz  
Já tive esse problema, sei que o tédio é sempre assim  
Se tudo piorar, não sei do que sou capaz_

_Sentado no meu quarto  
O tempo **[não]** voa  
Lá fora a vida **[não]** passa  
E eu aqui à toa  
Eu já tentei de tudo  
Mas não tenho remédio  
Pra livrar-me deste tédio_

_Vejo um programa que não me satisfaz  
Leio o jornal que é de ontem, pois pra mim tanto faz  
Já tive esse problema, sei que o tédio é sempre assim  
Se tudo piorar, não sei do que sou capaz_

_Sentado no meu quarto  
O tempo **[não]** voa  
Lá fora a vida **[não]** passa  
E eu aqui à toa  
Eu já tentei de tudo  
Mas não tenho remédio  
Pra livrar-me deste tédio_

_Tédio, não tenho um programa  
Tédio, esse é o meu drama  
O que corrói é o tédio  
Um dia, eu fico sério  
Me atiro deste prédio.”_

Ao chegar no restaurante do topo fiquei maravilhada com a vista. O sol da manhã (que nunca acabava) era refletido pelos prédios ao redor. Era possível ver a cidade inteira. A vista era magnífica. À noite, a vista deveria ser melhor ainda. Fazia tanto “tempo” que não observava a lua e as estrelas. A melancolia tomou conta de mim novamente. Decidi ficar na beirada do prédio por mais “tempo”, admirando e esperando uma noite que nunca chegaria. Voltei ao restaurante, peguei a comida que um garçom servia a cliente e me dirigi novamente ao terraço. Enquanto comia, ansiava por um futuro que nunca teria, revivia em memórias um passado que nunca voltaria e repudiava um presente de mal gosto, originário de um amigo da onça. A refeição pelo menos era boa. Nunca pagaria tão caro para comer aqui na vida real, mas, nessa vida parada, dinheiro não era necessário.  
A tristeza começou a se transformar em raiva. Não queria mais ficar aqui nesse “presente”, queria destruir tudo, queria encontrar a mulher do jaleco e brigar com ela, ordenar ela a agilizar e concertar tudo, queria morrer. Eu queria morrer. A música não parava de tocar na minha mente.  


\- Eu quero me atirar. Eu estou séria o suficiente. Eu não aguento mais. Essa “vida” é um lixo! Nada importa! Antes a vida não importava e nem tinha sentido também, mas pelo menos eu tinha com quem compartilhar! Eu quero matar e estrangular a moça do jaleco! Por que ela está “demorando” tanto?! AAAAAAHHHHHHH! - A cada frase eu falava mais alto, até começar a gritar. Quando gritar já não era o suficiente, comecei a destruir os objetos do restaurante. Quando a destruição não era o suficiente, peguei pratos, talheres, taças, garrafas de vinho caro e cadeiras e os atirei do prédio. Simultaneamente, comecei a gargalhar, não de felicidade, mas de raiva e tristeza. Resultando em uma risada maníaca, ao considerar toda destruição que estava causando.  


Eu não tinha coragem de me matar e nem ferir ninguém, era muito covarde para isso. Portanto, a única coisa que me restava era destruir o local e os objetos inanimados, até sentir um vazio, um vazio tão grande que conseguiu sufocar todas as minhas emoções (tanto negativas, quanto positivas). Decidi ir embora. Estar naquele lugar já não me satisfaria mais. Estar em qualquer outro lugar também não me satisfaria. Peguei o elevador (dessa vez, havia um no andar) enquanto pensava no que fazer em seguida.  


\- Não importa o que farei em seguida, é sempre tudo a mesma coisa. Tanto faz se vou para direita, para esquerda, se sigo em frente ou volto ou, ainda, se fico parada - Esse pensamento me lembrou novamente a moça do jaleco. Porém, naquele momento, já não importava, já não sentia raiva dela. Eu não sentia nada. – Na verdade, acho que vou ficar parada. Acho que é a única coisa que ainda não fiz. Vou fingir ser uma dessas pessoas congeladas. Quem sabe? Talvez, eu congele de verdade, assim não precisaria mais sofrer nesse inferno. Eu já estou entediada mesmo, ficar parada não me tornará mais entediada do que estou.  
Ao sair do prédio e ver todos os objetos que joguei espalhados pela rua, quebrados, tive um leve divertimento. Saber que eu causei toda essa destruição, quase me fez sorrir. Contudo, o vazio ainda era forte e conseguiu refrear o leve sentimento positivo que me restava. Deitei na calçada, em meio aos objetos e fiquei.  


Talvez tenha passado “dias”, “semanas” ou “meses”, nunca saberei ao certo. O sol sempre continua no Leste, o relógio sempre continua marcando 7:39. Como ficaria feliz se, um “dia”, eu o visse marcar 7:40. Mas para isso teria que acontecer um milagre, já não espero nada da mulher do jaleco. Talvez ela tenha mentido, talvez o que ela causou não tenha concerto, talvez ela tenha morrido tentando, não sei. Isso não é um conto de fadas, não vai ter um final feliz. Eu vou ficar presa aqui para sempre, sozinha, infeliz, entediada, depressiva, querendo morrer, mas ao mesmo tempo, covarde demais para isso (não conseguir tirar minha vida seria uma coisa boa, mas no meu caso não é, pelo menos, não ao meu ver).  
Eu peguei papel e caneta da recepção do prédio para escrever essa história. Ainda estou deitada na calçada. Talvez um dia alguém como eu (um vampiro no tempo) apareça e me encontre com essas notas (ou apenas encontre as notas, não sei se vou ficar aqui para “sempre”). Talvez a mulher do jaleco finalmente apareça. Eu já me sinto morta por dentro. Provavelmente quando alguém me encontrar (se alguém me encontrar) (ou se o tempo voltar), eu já tenha perdido toda a minha sanidade. Peço que se for esse o caso, vocês sejam gentis o suficiente para acabar com meu sofrimento.  


Uma última nota: EU TE ODEIO, MOÇA DO JALECO BRANCO

**Author's Note:**

> É isso aí (essa fic deve estar um lixo ne? kkkk)
> 
> Eu mudei os nomes das coisas que existiam no mundo real (tipo McDonalds) e pq achei q usar coisas do mundo real na ficção nunca é tão legal e quanto trocar os nomes por coisas semelhantes. Várias referências a nomes são referências brasileiras  
> Pra quem não conhece a banda real da música que citei, ela se chama Biquini Cavadão (é muito boa, vale a pena conferir!)


End file.
